Things They'll Never Say
by Showmance
Summary: Mulder and Scully meet up a few days after New Years, and there's a certain uneasiness among them that neither one wants to talk about! Spoilers for Millenium! CHAPTER 3 NOW UP!
1. Uneasiness

Title: Dirty Laundry

Summary: Mulder and Scully do their laundry together at the laundrymat, and wind up talking about their kiss on New Years.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters (but I most certainly wish I did!)

Rating: K+

Story Set In: Right after Millennium

Spoilers: Millennium

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Mulder looked at his watch on the arm that wasn't broken, Scully was usually on time, but she was already ten minutes

late. Normally he was the one running late, but this was new. It was snowing lightly, people walking fully dressed in winter

attire. He sat on the chair in front of one of the washing machines at the Super Suds Laundrymat in Georgetown, his heavy

bags of dirty laundry taking up two chairs this time instead of one. He never really realized how much clothes he actually

owned until he actually had to wash them. He hated washing his dirty laundry, it seemed so pointless if he was just going

to dirty them up again. Sometimes he actually wished he could live back at home with his mom again, free laundry service.

Scully walked up to the front door, heaving a heavy bag of dirty laundry across her back, and a bag of Subway Sandwiches

in her free hand. Mulder looked up when he heard the bell on the door ring, and walked over to her to help. She always

had less laundry to do than him. He assumed that Scully, being the tidy, more responsible partner did her laundry more

frequently than him, seeing as he did his once every other week. "You're late," Mulder grabed her bag of Subway.

"Shut-up Mulder, I get you a nice Subway lunch, and offer to help you to do your laundry in your weakened condition, and

this is how you thank me?" She says, smiling up at him. He grabs the bag of Subway with his left arm and leads her over to

his piles of laundry. Scully swung her bag of laundry onto an open chair, and stared at the what seemed to be endless

amount of dirty laundry Mulder had stacked on two whole chairs. He stared at her beautiful, shocked expression, and their

eyes met. She turned away and began opening her laundry bag. There was a feeling of uneasy-ness between them, and

they could both sense it, and they both knew why, but neither one of them wanted to be the one to bring up the topic first.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**I know, it's short, but I'm still working on it, sorry. Let me know if you guys like it!**

**I would be glad to post some more! Or delete it, lol, depending on what you guys think!**

**Thanks for reading!! :)**


	2. Dying for More

**Sorry it took a while for an update! This was a really hard chapter to write!! Lots of erasing, re-writing, crossing out, lol. Sorry for typos of any kind. And thanxxxxx soooo much for the reviews, you guys rock. OK, here it goes...**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Scully took a small change purse out of her pocket and dumped out all of its contents (all of which were quarters) on a

small table next to her chair. As Mulder watched, it struck him, he forgot to bring change. "Damn!" He said aloud. Scully

jumped when he said this, and then sighed. Her uneasiness was getting the best of her. She turned to watch as Mulder

patted his pockets with his left hand. She stared at her large pile of quarters and knew that she had more than enough to

cover the cost of her own laundry. She looked over at Mulder's mountain of clothes and subtracted about 75 of her

quarters and held them out to him in the palm of her hand. "It's a good thing I keep up with all my laundry otherwise I'd

need all of these quarters and you'd be out of luck." Mulder laughed, even though the situation was still awkward, he'd

noticed how she avoided his eye contact as she had spoken to him, and as he reached out to grab the quarters from her

hand. Responsible ol' Scully, what would he do without her? She was always pulling him out of sticky situations, that is if

you consider forgetting change for the laudrymat a "sticky situation". Mulder could really tell she was on edge as she

quickly turned away from him. Usually they were so happy and at ease in one another's company (unless they were at one

of those serious arguments about the paranormal), but today was different. She acted as if she barely knew Mulder,

almost as if she were angry with him, yet they weren't in any argument. Though Mulder could feel it in him too, a feeling

almost as if Mulder and Scully were strangers with each other, but he knew exactly what it was, well, at least was

bothering him, but he was pretty sure he knew that it was most likely the same thing that was bothering her. He watched

her as she took out her dirty laundry slowly, item by item. He could tell she was trying to fool him with a fake, calm

expression. Her gorgeous blue eyes were tired, and her lips were pressed together in a firm line. She hadn't even made

time to remove her coat or even dry her wet melted-snow covered hair. Still, he had to admit, even in her current

condition, she looked breathtakingly beautiful. Just thinking about her beauty brought him back to earth, but back to the

conflict too. The conflict that was floating above them ready to hover back down upon them when the time was right. How

only a few nights ago, he had leaned in to kiss her, and how she had kissed back. How at the moment it had felt so right to

him. He timed it right, at least he thought so, but her silence now about the whole thing made it so difficult for him. He

knew she wanted the kiss, or had she? The question burned inside his mind. He spent the past few nights sleepless, and

by the look of Scully, she had too. However, Mulder never slept much anyhow, so she probably hadn't even noticed he was

sleep deprived. He was always lying awake at night thinking about the truth. Though now that truth seemed so little to

him…he sought for a new truth that had now just appeared to him within these past few days, the truth he feared for

oddly the most out of anything: the truth of what Scully was really thinking at that moment of the kiss, and the truth that

immediately after that kiss, he was secretly dying for more…

Scully watched out of the corner of her eye as Mulder still stood there, quarters in hand looking at her with an expression

of deep wonder. She tried putting on the act of being distracted by her laundry. Maybe she could fool Mulder, but she

certainly couldn't fool herself. She couldn't help but think of that New Year's kiss only a few days ago, how perfect it was,

and how long she had waited for it to happen. At the time it felt so right, she felt so happy, but now the fact that Mulder

had been keeping silent over the whole subject made her feel so uneasy. A feeling she never had when she was around

him. She had thought the moment over and over in her mind, playing it back, and even lost sleep over the past few nights

over it ,wondering if Mulder could tell she had, wondering if her feelings were obvious, if he knew what was really on her

mind. Though in the end, she couldn't even tell anymore if it was really even Mulder's silence keeping her uneasy, or if it

was really the truth that she was secretly dying for more…

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**So, what'd u guys think? Do you want more? I have a chapter three already in progress (about 25 done). Should I add it or no? THANKS FOR READING!! :)**


	3. Lavender Vanilla

**Sorry, as homework piles I have less time to write (hey, it's junior year of high school), only a two weeks of school and the pressure is already sinking in, yuck! I hope the homework will wind down soon which means more chapters(HOORAY!) and hopefully more stories (two more x-file themed stories of mine should be posted soon!!) Sorry for any typos, I'm tired, and ready for bed, so there most likely will be some. Well, I hope you guys enjoy! And as always thanks for the comments!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Scully pulled out her last item of clothing, she held it up to examine it for any wears or tears, but quickly threw it aside

when she realized it was the exact same shirt she wore on New Year's, and wondered if Mulder had noticed her quick

reaction. She reached in and grabbed her Tide brand lavender-vanilla scented detergent she brought with her. Usually,

everyone just used the detergent that the Super-Suds supplied for their customers, but Scully never liked the way it

smelled, or rather the way it didn't smell. It was just too plain for her own taste.

Mulder watched as she pulled out her detergent bottle and placed it next to her clothes. He smiled to himself thinking that

she was probably the only one her who brought along their own laundry detergent. Scully turned to him. "Let me help you

get all this laundry out before these bags explode." Scully said as she moved around him and began to take out his

laundry. She was rushing through the mounds of his clothing, unlike how she had slowly went through her own. It seemed

to him that she was doing all the talking. He felt he should say something, but he was blank. He knew of one thing to say,

but wasn't sure if he wanted to bring it up just yet. He bent over and began taking out his clothes too, but from a different

bag. Her wet hair was dripping on some of his clothes.

"Your hair is wet." He blurted out. She stopped fumbling through his dirty laundry one chair away and looked up at him

hesitantly and confused. "Yeah, I know." She ran her fingers through her hair, cracked her neck and yawned before turning

back to taking out Mulder's laundry. "You're getting my clothes wet," he continued. She looked back to him and gave him

that same old confused look again, so Scully. The she looked away and took out more laundry. "They're going to get wet

anyway, Mulder." He realized just how stupid he had sounded, yet still, as long as the awkward silence was gone it might

make things a little easier to talk seriously about what was really on their minds.

Once they had reached the bottom of Mulder's dirty laundry, Scully opened some washers and began throwing his laundry

inside. With Mulder's broken arm, it was ard to pick up large amounds of laundry and place them in the washer, so he acted

slowly, watching Scully rush through, pouring in the Super-Suds supplied detergent powder. She slammed the two washer

doors shut. She sighed and then turned to Mulder. "Can I have eight of the quarters I just gave you for these two loads?"

She asked, trying her best to avoid eye contact. Mulder stared at her for a moment before reaching into his pocket to grab

his quarters. He counted out eight and then handed them to her, staring at her face as she stared at her held out hand.

She turned away, put in the quarters and started up the machines before heading over to fill one of the washers with her

own laundry. Mulder put in the last two pieces of his dirty laundry into the washer. He picked up the powder detergent box

and sprinkled some in. Wasn't detergent supposed to have a scent? He noticed just how plain the smell was, nothing to it,

he didn't like it. He held up the box to read it 'Lots-O-Suds' it was called, and then in the bottom right corner of the box it

read 'unscented', no wonder. He shut the washer door and put in the quarters, then sat down in one of the chairs. He

watched Scully as she held up her lavender-vanilla scented detergent. She poured the liquid into the cap, and some of the

scent wafted over to him. So that's what she always smelled like. It smelled so sweet to him. The warmness of it, how as

soon as he smelled it Scully's face came to his mind. How he had always smelled it when she was around, when they

worked, when they drove, when they kissed…

Scully poured the sweet smelling detergent from the cap into the washer, closed it, and put her quarters in. Her laundry

only needed one washer as opposed to Mulder's three. She capped her detergent and threw it into her empty laundry bag.

She looked over at Mulder who was looking back at her. She turned away and blushed a little. Why was she acting this

way? Like how a school girl acts around her crush? This was Mulder she was thinking of, her closest friend! There was no

need to be so shy. She always thought of herself as being brave, and that she could overcome anything. She faced death

more times than she could even count, but she couldn't come around to confront her closest and best friend, whom she

almost never hid anything from, about the kiss they shared. She decided to try her best and shake it off, walking towards

Mulder to get the bag of Subway sandwiches. She felt Mulder's stare burning as she walked by. Why wasn't he saying

anything? She grabbed the bag of sandwiches and pulled one out. She smelled it and it didn't smell of onions so she

handed it to Mulder. "This one's yours." she said as he grabbed it.

"Thanks," he replied.

Mulder figured she could probably tell it was his sandwich because his wouldn't smell like onions. She loved onions, and

well, he didn't. He opened the wrapping around the sandwich as Scully sat down directly next to him. Considering that their

whole row of seating beside them was empty, the fact that she was sitting right next to him, shoulders almost touching,

her lavender-vanilla scent gracing his nose, it was good progress.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**So how was it? Can you see the light at the end of the tunnel? it's in sight now! lol okay, ramble ramble. Please review!**


End file.
